recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Contact Nice tomato pic :). Btw, do you want me to add something that says "contact Elocina with questions"? Elocina 21:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Ack, I forgot about that! I'll add it now. -- Danny (talk) 22:47, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Foodopedia Your suggestion is welcome. I choose the tagline "A wiki about or related to food" is because I think the word "about" is not enough, so I add "or related to". My reason is, food world, or more correctly, culinary world, is a multi-discipline world and not just about recipes and cooking technique. There are also food science, food traditions, health issue, and so on. That's why I add "or related to". What do you think? Feedback please. ['♠ 'Agus Talk • Guestbook • FoodopediA ♠']' 09:03, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :I think all of those things can still exist under the phrase "A wiki about food". The way that it is, it just sounds redundant to me. -- Danny (talk) 16:58, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Interesting recipe page format Take a look at this format for displaying recipes. http://fooddownunder.com/cgi-bin/recipe.cgi?r=10978 http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 02:41, 5 May 2008 (UTC) From Recipes Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Ad articles? Hi! If you have a minute, could you check out the article Tasty indian recipes. The sole purpose of the article is to advertise a website. I don't know what the policy is atm about whether articles designed solely to advertise a website should stay or go. Also, is there a way to mark pics with no licensing information. -- Elocina 02:35, 18 May 2008 (UTC) merging categories together Just wondering if there was any way to move all the recipes in the vegan category over to the vegan recipe category. Is this something a bot would have to do? Please let me know. Thanks! Elocina 02:53, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Nicole! We could use a bot, but now that I look at it, it's not that many articles... We can clean it up by hand. I've asked Shawn, who's working with me these days, to help out. -- Danny (talk) 00:15, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Yep, I'm working on it now. It'll be taken care of by the end of the night. Shawn (talk) 03:25, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Aaaaaand it's done! They're all in Vegan Recipes now.Shawn (talk) 08:12, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::Great! Thanks :)! Elocina 20:13, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Recent Edit What's with the edit to Cornstarch? --Lcawte 18:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, sorry! I was just testing something for a second. I should've written that in the edit summary... and I didn't! Sorry about that. I just reverted it. -- Danny (talk) 18:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Cool, no problem. What were ya testing anyway? :D --Lcawte 18:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) menus? how did u get the menus at the top of ur wiki? i have been looking but so far i haven't figured it out. If you would point me in the right direction i would really appreciate it.Kittycat2007 19:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC)